tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Calling All the Monsters
Calling All the Monsters" is a song performed by American pop recording artist China Anne McClain. It was produced by Niclas Molinder and Joacim Persson, who also co-wrote the song Johan Alkenas, and Charlie Mason, for the soundtrack, A.N.T. Farm (2011), the soundtrack to the Disney Channel television series, A.N.T. Farm. It was released as the album's second single on September 20, 2011 through Walt Disney Records. Musically, the song is prominent electropop that runs through an club oriented beat, and the lyrics are Halloween themed, speaking of dancing with monsters. The song was met with generally positive reviews from critics, with the majority of them praising its playful nature and dance oriented sound. The song achieved its highest national peak in Slovakia, where it reached number one. Elsewhere, the song made the top 75 in the United Kingdom, peaking at number one . It has topped the Radio Disney Top 30 Countdown. The accompanying music video portrays McClain in a haunted house dancing with different types of monsters. The dance movements and the overall theme of the video are said to have been inspired by the music video for Michael Jackson's 1984 single "Thriller". The video features McClain's sisters, Lauryn and Sierra, in its beginning and end. Contents hide 1 Background 2 Composition 3 Reception 4 Music video 5 Chart performance 6 A.N.T. Farm 7 References Backgroundedit "Calling All the Monsters" is the second single released from the soundtrack A.N.T. Farm (2011), for the television series of the same name on Disney Channel. It was first heard on the series's first-season Halloween-themed episode, "mutANT farm", which premiered on October 7, 2011 in North America, more than two weeks after the single's release. The song was performed by McClain in the episode. The episode featured an alternate universe where the A.N.T.s were monsters and controlled the school over the humans. After learning of the rule against mutants attending the Halloween dance, which they helped set up, Chyna Parks (McClain), fantasized as a Medusa, concocts a potion that changes the A.N.T.s into human form. Parks later gets up on the stage and performs the song as everyone in the audience is dancing, with the newly transformed A.N.T.s reversed backed to their ghoulish form. The song was also used in "Beam It Up", the second-season Halloween-themed episode of the Disney Channel series Shake It Up (October 9, 2011). Compositionedit "Calling All the Monsters" is predominantly an electropop and dance-pop song that runs through a club beat. The song has been noted to be a modern version of Michael Jackson's Thriller.3 The sound of "Calling All the Monsters" received comparisons to the musical stylings of American pop singer Michael Jackson and dance/pop singer Britney Spears.4 The theme of this song is center around magic and fantasy.3 The lyrics pertain to dancing with characters of a frightful nature. Receptionedit Jessica Dawson of Commonsensemedia, the website that rates music for parents approval for children's listening, rated the song three out of five stars, praising its club-friendly nature, further commenting that "McClain does a good job channeling the King of Pop in her own version of a dance-off with mummies and zombies, but she does it with a smile and a pink-sequined top. "Calling All the Monsters" is an upbeat, contagious club beat that will have you and your kids ready to kick it on the dance floor on Halloween night. Kids will love it for any night of the year, of course, but it's sure to be a hit when the little vampires and witches come out in October."3 "Calling All the Monsters" debut on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 100, moving 25,000 digital downloads during the week ending October 2, 2011.5 The release of the soundtrack prompted a sales increase for the song, reappearing on the chart at number eighty-six. Music videoedit The music video was released on September 21, 2011. China Anne McClain's older sisters, Lauryn Alisa McClain and Sierra Aylina McClain, guest star in the music video. The three sisters are in costume and looking for the location of a Halloween party. They are standing in front of a house where China thinks party is happening. She goes inside despite the protests of her sisters. China takes her costume hood off and sees a suit of armor covered in spider webs that comes to life and they dance. She comes to the second floor and dances with more monsters, including a mummy, a werewolf and a Frankenstein's monster. A picture of a man in a frame moves and dances. She moves to the third floor, where a bunch of monsters dance with her in a giant ballroom. In the end, she comes out with her hood, saying to her sisters that there wasn't anything in there. A lyric video for the song was produced by Disney Channel. Chart performanceedit Chart (2011) Peak position Canada (Canadian Hot 100)6 89 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)7 119 US Billboard Hot 1008 86 US Heatseekers Songs (Billboard)9 8 US Kid Digital Songs (Billboard)10 1 A.N.T. Farmedit Later on October 11, 2011 "Calling All the Monsters" was released alongside "Dynamite" on A.N.T. Farm with new songs and other songs that were featured on the TV series. Referencesedit 1.Jump up ^ https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/calling-all-monsters-single/id463356992 2.Jump up ^ https://itunes.apple.com/ca/album/calling-all-monsters-single/id463356992 3.^ Jump up to: a b c Dawson, Jessica. ""Calling All the Monsters" – (CD Single)". Common Sense Media, Inc. Retrieved November 5, 2011. 4.Jump up ^ Lamb, Bill. "Top 10 New Pop Songs September 22, 2011". About.com. Retrieved November 5, 2011. 5.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary. "Chart Moves: Nickelback's Newest Arrives on Hot 100". Billboard Magazine. Billboard. Retrieved November 2, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ The Billboard Canadian Hot 100. Billboard biz. Retrieved February 28, 2014. 7.Jump up ^ CHART: CLUK Update 22.10.2011 (wk41). zobbel.de. Retrieved February 28, 2014. 8.Jump up ^ The Billboard Hot 100. Billboard biz. Retrieved February 28, 2014. 9.Jump up ^ Heatseekers Songs. Billboard biz. Retrieved February 28, 2014. 10.Jump up ^ Kid Digital Songs. Billboard biz. Retrieved February 28, 2014. hide v · t · e China Anne McClain Discography Soundtrack albums A.N.T. Farm · Descendants 2 Record label Hollywood Records Singles "Dynamite" · "Calling All the Monsters" · "What's My Name" Promotional singles "Something Real" Other songs "It's Goin' Down" · "Kiss the Girl" · "Poor Unfortunate Souls" Films The Gospel · A Dennis the Menace Christmas · Daddy's Little Girls · Hurricane Season · Grown Ups Television Tyler Perry's House of Payne · A.N.T. Farm Related artists McClain Sisters Categories: 2011 singles China Anne McClain songs Walt Disney Records singles Songs with lyrics by Charlie Mason (lyricist) 2011 songs Halloween songs Songs written by Niclas Molinder Songs written by Joacim Persson Song recordings produced by Twin (production team Category:Calling All the Monsters Category:China Anne McClain Category:Niclas Molinder Category:Joacim Persson Category:Johan Alkenas Category:Charlie Mason Category:Twin Category:Mediamass